Sinterklas dan Si Anak Baik
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Dulu ibu selalu bercerita bahwa anak yang baik akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Sinterklas. Lantas mengapa tak pernah sekalipun aku mendapatkan imbalan atas budi baikku?


**Selamat Hari Natal, semoga tahun ini telah menjadi tahun yang hebat bagi anda sekalian. Semoga tahun depan pun demikian hebatnya, bahkan lebih.**

**Formal banget kayak mukadimah kecamatan, ya? Wajar, pencitraan sebelum UAS. *semaput***

* * *

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

**DJ-san: Ejekan 'dasar perawan' itu mungkin dagelan dewasa yang paling ringan menurut saya, terlebih karena kita tahu bahwa di Jepang melepas keperawanan di usia muda malah sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan, sedangkan bagi saya pribadi, wanita yang bisa menjaga keperawanannya itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri (meskipun keperawanan bukan tolok ukur kebaikan seseorang tentunya).**

**mbak jorok: Terima kasih atas review-nya.**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Sebenarnya ini memang terlalu pendek dan melenceng dari draf awalnya. Tapi syukurlah begini pun tidak terlalu buruk.**

**KatziusTheUnkillable: Banyakin nulis angst? Kayaknya semua tulisan saya memang angst, haha.**

**Reppu: Memang sengaja merubah suasana dengan menyembunyikan konfliknya sampai akhir cerita, tapi sayangnya saya enggak berhasil mendapatkan feel-nya sehingga terasa aneh. Dan ya, memang lebay itu peringatannya, padahal eksplisit pun enggak.**

**Spica Zoe: Kalau episode 1 kepincut Akagi, episode 5 wajib kepincut Kaga. :^)**

* * *

**Sinterklas dan Si Anak Baik  
**

**Ditulis oleh 生川明かり**

**\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM -dot- com**

**(dan bahwa sesungguhnya AKKG merupakan OTP bersama, amin)**

**\- peringatan -**

**AU**

**DELUSI**

**IKEEEH IKEEEH KIMOCHEEEH**

**DEWASA**

**GAGAL PAHAM  
**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**JOROK**

**HOMO**

**PORNO**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**Demi kebaikan bersama harap membaca fiksi penggemar ini dalam jarak aman.**

**Jangan lupa kenakan sabuk pengaman.**

* * *

_Saat kecil dulu ibuku selalu bercerita:_

_Bersama dengan mereka (penjahat berkulit putih) turut serta seorang kakek._

_Seorang kakek berpakaian serba merah._

_Membawa karung besar._

_Ia orang yang baik._

_Namun ia hanya muncul sekali dalam setahun._

_Namun ia hanya muncul di hadapan anak-anak yang berperilaku baik._

_Maka dari itu, sekalipun ia orang yang baik, ia juga seorang yang buruk._

_Karena perwujudannya seolah palsu._

* * *

SEKARANG tahun 2014. Desember 2014. 24 Desember 2014. 25 tahun telah berlalu sejak kali pertama Kaga mendengar cerita tentang Sinterklas dari ibunya. Umurnya 27 jalan 28 tahun. Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi sekitar enam tahun lalu kini ia bekerja sebagai guru sastra klasik di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ia tinggal sendiri di kamar apartemen sepetaknya. Lajang. Belum menikah. Belum pernah sekali pun menjalin hubungan percintaan. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan? Mungkin. Buktinya di saat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut Natal ia malah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kaga mengambil tas kerjanya dan tanpa memilah langsung saja memasukkan semua kertas dan berkas yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu keluar sembari menyambar blazer dan sepatunya.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya telah terkunci, Kaga dengan cepat menuruni tangga apartemennya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari keluar, ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari arah kanannya.

"HEI! AWAS! MINGGIR!"

Baru sempat ia menoleh, seorang pria berpakaian lusuh tengah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya.

_Brak!_

Tabrakan keras tak terelakkan dan keduanya jatuh terjerembap dengan si pria menindih Kaga di atasnya. Entah ada refleks apa Kaga dengan cepat mendorong pria tersebut lalu duduk di atasnya dengan kuda-kuda siap meninju.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tenang!"

Dari belakangnya seorang wanita menahannya dan menariknya menjauh dari si pria. Kemudian wanita yang ternyata seorang polisi itu segera memborgol kedua tangan si pria dan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah, kau juga, ikuti aku," ucap sang polisi – yang ternyata masih sangat muda dan begitu cantik – masih setengah tersengal.

"Ke pos polisi?" tanggap Kaga dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau terburu-buru?" balas sang polisi muda.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Kaga dengan nada semakin meninggi.

"Kalau begitu menurutlah dan ikuti aku jadi aku bisa segera mengetik pernyataan kesaksianmu dan kau bisa segera mengurusi urusanmu!" dan kalimat tersebut menjadi penutup debat di antara keduanya di pagi yang sudah keburu meninggi itu.

* * *

SETIDAKNYA setengah jam telah berlalu sejak insiden di depan apartemennya tadi dan di sinilah Kaga, duduk menunggu polisi muda di hadapannya menyelesaikan laporan kesaksian dari dirinya.

Geram.

Mestinya seperempat jam yang lalu ia sudah tiba di sekolah dan memulai diskusinya dengan kepala sekolah perihal seminar sastra yang akan diikutinya awal tahun depan nanti.

Geram.

Mati-matian ia bekerja, berkali-kali lipat lebih dari rekan-rekan seprofesinya, baik yang setara maupun yang sudah senior, semata-mata untuk menunjukkan dedikasinya terhadap pekerjaannya. Juga untuk mendapatkan kesempatan-kesempatan emas seperti yang mestinya ia dapatkan seperempat jam yang lalu.

"Kau kelihatannya tegang sekali. Baru pertama kali terlibat urusan dengan kepolisian?" tanya sang polisi mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengoceh seperti itu, mestinya sudah kau selesaikan laporanmu itu sejak tadi," jawab Kaga dingin.

Polisi itu hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian bangkit mengambil sebuah cangkir besar, mengisinya penuh di mesin pembuat kopi, lalu menyajikannya di hadapan Kaga.

"Minumlah. Tidak ada yang perlu diburu di hari yang indah ini. Maksudku, ayolah, besok Natal, kawan!"

Geram.

Geram.

Geram.

Di luar dugaan, Kaga meraih cangkir tersebut lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke seragam sang polisi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pos polisi itu tanpa perasaan menyesal sama sekali.

_Dia pantas untuk mendapatkannya_, pikirnya seraya menempelkan kartu keretanya ke mesin pembaca di stasiun di pagi yang sudah keburu meninggi itu.

* * *

_Namanya Sinterklas, begitulah tutur ibu._

_Berpakaian serba merah._

_Janggut menjuntai hingga perut._

_Membawa karung besar._

_Kata ibu, di dalam karungnya terdapat hadiah yang sangat indah._

_Hadiah-hadiah itulah yang diberikannya pada anak-anak yang berperilaku baik._

_Ibu bilang Sinterklas akan mengirimkan hadiahnya pada malam Natal._

_Ibu bilang Sinterklas baru akan datang jika anak-anak baik itu sudah terlelap mengarungi dunia mimpi._

_Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur; menanti kedatangan Sinterklas._

_Apakah aku anak yang buruk karenanya (tidak tidur)?_

* * *

"KAU pikir setelah tidak menghadiri diskusi yang telah kita jadwalkan, aku akan memberikan undangan seminar itu padamu? Mimpi kau! Meskipun kau masih muda dan kinerjamu sangat bagus, kelalaian semacam ini tetap tidak dapat ditolerir. Toh juga guru sastra klasik bukan kau saja."

Setelah segala upayanya dibalas cuma dengan omelan sang kepala sekolah, Kaga berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang guru dengan gontai. Rasanya muak sekali sampai-sampai mengumpat juga malas sudah. Sisa-sisa semangatnya untuk hidup kini telah sirna sempurna. Sebuah penutup yang sangat _indah_.

Alih-alih tidak ada pekerjaan lain, Kaga pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya saja dan menghabiskan sisa akhir tahunnya dengan bergulung di dalam _futon_ yang ikut mendingin termakan musim.

Sayang saat ia baru saja keluar barang selangkah dari gerbang sekolah, seorang polisi wanita yang telah menghancurkan masa mudanya pagi tadi kini sudah berdiri angkuh menatapnya.

_Hebat, hebat sekali, Kaga..._

* * *

_Terkadang ibu tertawa jika aku bertanya apakah Sinterklas benar adanya._

_"__Kaga-chan anak yang sangat baik," adalah yang selalu ibu katakan._

_Pun begitu Sinterklas tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku._

_Seiring aku tumbuh, aku pun belajar:_

_Sinterklas tidak pernah ada._

_Cuma bapak-bapak tambun yang berpakaian serba merah dan tak lupa memasang janggut palsu._

_Imbalan atas kebaikanmu itu memang hukum alam, bukan urusan Sinterklas._

* * *

"MINUMLAH. Kau suntuk sekali sampai-sampai gagak hitam pun urung merasukimu."

Kaga menerima kopi kalengan yang diberikan si polisi keparat itu tanpa menjawab barang sepatah kata pun. Dengan sangat malas ia berupaya membuka kalengnya dan hanya mendesah keras sebelum memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar kaleng tersebut.

_Bahkan kaleng juga ikut mempermainkanku_, batinnya gondok.

"Hei, hei, apa kau selalu emosional seperti ini?" tanya si polisi keparat sembari mengambil kaleng di tangan Kaga dan membukakannya untuknya.

Kaga mendengus keras dan hanya menjawab, "Lihat ulah siapa ini semua."

"Hei, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sesuai prosedur!" tangkis si polisi keparat.

"Terserahlah."

Keduanya pun terdiam cukup lama. Hanya bising orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapan mereka yang mengisi kekosongan atmosfer di antara keduanya.

"Hei."

Kaga melirikkan matanya menatap sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Sudah terlambat. Membunuhmu pun tak akan membuatku mendapatkan tiket emas tersebut."

Kaga mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong blazernya dan menyalakannya.

"Hei, kau tidak lihat di sini tertulis larangan untuk merok—"

"Berisik. Kau sendiri apa bedanya? Seorang polisi yang mestinya menjaga keamanan malah duduk-duduk santai mengganggu kehidupan orang lain."

Lelah juga lama-lama polisi itu menanggapi lidah tajam Kaga yang baru saja diasah seharian ini. Dengan jengkel ia mengambil sepeda patrolinya dan naik ke atasnya.

"Cepat naik," ucapnya dengan muka jengkel.

"Siapa kau memerintahku seenak jidatmu begitu?" jawab Kaga dingin.

"Sudah, naik saja dulu!" bentak si polisi keparat.

"Berisik," timpal Kaga dingin, lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tempat ia sedari tadi membuang-buang waktunya.

"Oi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya si polisi keparat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oi!"

Polisi keparat itu pun turun dari sepedanya dan mengejar Kaga namun Kaga tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menghilangkan penat!" seru si polisi keparat berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kaga.

"Kalau kau hanya mau mengganggu, cari saja orang lain yang sama menganggurnya denganmu," ucap Kaga sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuat jarak dari polisi keparat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin merayakan Natal sendirian!"

Kaga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat polisi keparat itu berdiri gemetar dengan kepala tertunduk – dan masih sambil memegangi sepeda patrolinya tentunya.

Kaga menghampirinya dan mengembuskan satu napas besar penuh asap rokoknya ke arahnya. Si polisi yang lebih pendek itu batuk-batuk lalu mendongak dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Kaga merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia mendengus dan mendekap polisi itu erat, mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Berhenti menangis atau aku akan menabrakkan sepedamu ke pos jagamu."

"Kalau begitu turuti perkataanku," jawab si polisi yang benar-benar keparat itu. Masih terisak.

* * *

KEDUANYA pun pada akhirnya hanya kembali ke pos polisi kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen Kaga itu.

"Jam tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan berganti pakaian dahulu."

Meskipun semestinya ia menunggu, Kaga malah meninggalkan pos polisi tersebut dan berjalan menuju blok pertokoan kecil tak jauh di depannya.

Setelah berkeliling sebentar, Kaga memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah toko kue kecil di pojok blok tersebut. Ia memesan sekotak kue dengan rasa yang beragam lalu meninggalkan toko tersebut tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Saat si penjaga toko mengejarnya, ia hanya menjawab, "Selamat hari Natal," lalu melangkah pergi dengan lambaian kecil mengiringi.

Sekembalinya ke pos, si polisi keparat itu sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian standar musim dingin. Ia menghampiri Kaga, penasaran dengan tas kertas di sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Kaga.

"Ke tempatmu saja," jawabnya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kaga pun memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju apartemennya.

* * *

POLISI keparat itu bernama Akagi. Hanya terpaut usia beberapa bulan dengan Kaga, namun ia terlihat jauh lebih muda. Sejak kecil ia hidup serabutan di setiap sudut jalan kota Tokyo. Ia terpisah dari keluarganya dalam kecelakaan kapal di akhir tahun 1996an dan tidak pernah menahu tentang kabar keluarganya sejak saat itu. Setelah berhasil membantu kepolisian menangkap seorang pengedar narkoba dari Tiongkok, kepala kepolisian Tokyo saat itu pun memungutnya dan menyekolahkannya hingga ia berhasil masuk ke dalam jajaran kepolisian seperti saat ini.

"Dan sampai sekarang kau masih belum berhasil mencari tahu tentang keluargamu?"

Akagi menyelesaikan suapan terakhir kue di piringnya dan menggeleng.

"Kapal yang ditumpangi keluargaku saat itu berisikan orang-orang yang hendak menuju Tokyo untuk berjudi nasib. Calon penduduk gelap," jelasnya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Gelak tawa yang berasal dari acara dagelan di televisi menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi atmosfer di antara keduanya.

"Sekali melihatmu saja aku langsung tak bisa melepaskanmu," ucap Akagi lirih, memecahkan keheningan.

Kaga hanya menanggapi pernyataan tersebut dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan kakakku."

Akagi meletakkan piringnya di atas meja dan memeluk lututnya. Matanya menerawang jauh menembus jendela apartemen Kaga, menatap kekosongan.

"Setelah tamat sekolah dasar kakakku dibawa paman kami kemari. Sejak kepergiannya kami sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya."

"Jadi kau menyusulnya kemari?"

Akagi mengangguk.

"Saat melihatmu pagi tadi aku sempat mengira bahwa kau mungkin dia. Tapi setelah melihat kartu identitasmu semua menjadi jelas bahwa aku salah."

Kaga bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah ke sisi Akagi.

"Aku juga kehilangan kakakku."

Akagi tersentak. Ia menatap Kaga lekat-lekat, menunggu wanita berkuncir samping itu memulai ceritanya. Yang ditatap hanya menoleh dan memandangnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Menunggu diceritakan ya?"

Kontan wajah Akagi memerah. Segera ia membuang muka, menahan kesalnya karena tertipu. Kaga tertawa seraya bangkit dan mengangkat piring dan cangkir kotor bekas mereka berdua dan meletakkan mereka semua di bak cuci. Sembari menyalakan keran air ia berkata, "Kakakku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Ha?" Akagi memintanya mengulang ucapannya lantaran tak terdengar terhalang gemericik air keran.

Kaga hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kubilang aku lapar. Mau cari makan di luar."

Hari memang telah menjadi gelap. Kenyataan bahwa musim dingin membuat malam lebih panjang dan nafsu makan melejit memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Terlebih ini malam perayaan Natal, semua tempat memberi diskon besar-besaran, tak terkecuali restoran-restoran dan kedai-kedai makanan.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa nama kakakmu?" tanya Kaga sambil mencuci peralatan makan yang menumpuk di bak cucinya.

"Amagi," jawab Akagi seraya bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Ada fotonya?" tanya Kaga kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Akagi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggerak-gerakkan ibu jarinya di atas layar sentuhnya, mencari foto yang dimaksud.

"Ini," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada Kaga.

Kaga mendekatkan matanya ke arah layar lantaran pandangannya kabur tanpa kacamatanya.

Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, matanya mendelik.

"Ini benar kakakmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"Kalau orang ini aku tahu."

* * *

SEBUAH mobil sedan tua berhenti di lapangan parkir sebuah apartemen mewah yang nyaris penuh. Dari dalamnya keluar Kaga, diikuti Akagi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu utama apartemen.

"Gugup?"

"T-tentu saja."

Kaga mengusap kepala Akagi.

"Bakal malu kalau salah orang, ya?"

"Oi!"

Akagi menyusul Kaga yang memasuki lift sambil tertawa mengejek dengan bersungut leter.

* * *

IA mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk kala ia mematikan kompornya. Setelah ia melepas celemeknya, ia segera berjalan ke arah pintu yang melindunginya dari dunia luar dan mengintip siapa yang datang lewat lubang intip pintunya.

"Kaga? Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari membuka pintu.

Yang diajak bicara malah menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya beberapa kali.

"Kau percaya Sinterklas?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wanita yang bernama Amagi itu pun melangkah keluar dan menutup rapat dunianya di belakang sana. Mungkin aneh baginya di malam Natal seperti ini seorang kenalan jauh yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepentingan secara tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya apakah ia mempercayai kakek tambun yang selalu ditunggu anak-anak di seluruh dunia itu atau tidak.

"Kaga, dengar, aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku di hari itu, tapi—"

"Apa kau mempercayai Sinterklas?"

Amagi terdiam. Air mukanya perlahan menjadi keruh.

"Tidak," jawabnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk percaya."

"Apa—"

"Kak Amagi?"

* * *

SEKARANG tahun 2014. Desember 2014. Lonceng raksasa telah berbunyi. Natal. Salju pertama di tanah Tokyo. Reuni.

Kaga berjalan menurunin tangga apartemen yang mewah itu sambil terus menghisap rokoknya yang kini hampir habis. Sembari menatap pemandangan malam yang suci itu ia menyenandungkan lagu Jingle Bells. Di belakang sana dua saudari yang terpisah oleh waktu kembali bertemu dan ia menjadi saksi betapa kecilnya dunia ini adanya.

"Tosa, kupikir aku sudah bisa memaafkan keparat itu sekarang," ucapnya lirih.

"Biar Akagi yang menjadikannya seorang manusia sekarang," lanjutnya.

* * *

25 Desember 2014. Seorang pengusaha muda ternama, Amagi, diringkus aparat kepolisian atas catatan kriminalnya yang dibekukan oleh sunyinya diam bertahun-tahun lamanya. Berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk, mengkonsumsi minuman keras secara ilegal, serta mencelakakan dua orang lain dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Korban tewas bernama Tosa, sedang korban selamat bernama Kaga. Polisi yang meringkusnya adalah Akagi, yang nyatanya adalah adik kandung terdakwa. Pengadilan bagi terdakwa akan dilaksanakan empat Januari mendatang.

* * *

MALAM 31 Desember 2014. Apartemen Kaga.

"Mengapa kau memenjarakan kakakmu sendiri? Bukankah kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Aku seorang polisi. Bidak keadilan."

"Hmm, begitu."

Akagi memanjat duduk di pangkuan Kaga yang tengah menikmati rokoknya. Ia meraih batang kecil itu dan membuangnya ke asbak di meja sebelah mereka. Kemudian ia merengkuh kedua pipi Kaga yang hangat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh kumatikan lampunya?"

"Dasar perawan."

Dalam gelak mengejek sayang itu, sebelah tangan Kaga meraih tali lampu meja dan menariknya sebelum cahaya redup berwarna jingga itu lenyap tergantikan dengan biru sang rembulan yang menyapa sang salju dengan mesra.

Sedang di dalamnya bibir-bibir mereka bertemu.

"Bau tembakau," bisik si wanita berambut panjang lembut seraya melepas ikatan rambut pasangannya.

"Kalau aku harus berhenti merokok, apa kau mau menjadi penggantinya untuk terus kuhisap?" tanggap si wanita berambut sedang.

Wajah Akagi kontan memerah, namun ia malah menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kau sama sekali bukan orang yang puitis."

Pun begitu, ia kembali menenggelamkan mereka dalam satu ciuman lainnya. Lebih dalam. Lebih dalam lagi. Hingga keduanya terjatuh dan saling menindih. Dan diam.

Tangan hangat Kaga kembali mengusap kepala Akagi.

"Aku akan menarik tuntutan atas Amagi," ucapnya kemudian.

Mendengar hal itu sontak Akagi bangkit dan kembali menyalakan lampu meja agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya bulat-bulat.

"Semuanya telah terjadi. Menuntutnya sekarang pun tak akan membuat Tosa kembali hidup."

"Terlebih..."

Kaga bangkit dari tidurnya dan balik menatap Akagi tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah Natalku."

Yang ditatap jelas mendidih mendengarnya. Di pikirannya saat ini, orang sastra itu cuma ada dua: kalau bukan puitis, ya mesum. Namun dengan cepat Akagi kembali berpijak pada akal sehatnya dan kembali merengut.

"Mengapa kau begitu manusiawi di saat hakmu terenggut darimu?"

Kaga hanya tersenyum.

"Aku seorang guru. Bidak kemanusiaan."

Kemudian keduanya kembali mengadu kasih.

Menelanjangi satu sama lain.

Bersetubuh, jiwa dan raga.

Kemudian.

Di tengah-tengah persetubuhan mereka, Akagi berbisik.

* * *

_"__Terima kasih atas semua kejutannya, Nona Sinterklas."_

* * *

_Begitulah yang ibu katakan pada kali terakhir ia menceritakan kisah Sinterklas._

_Jika Sinterklas tak pernah mengunjungimu, jadilah engkau Sinterklas itu._

**\- _fin_ -**

* * *

**"Ini ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman percintaannya, ya?" Enggak mas/mbak. Saya jomlo. Udah. Gitu aja.**

**"Apa sih tipsnya biar bisa nulis kayak gini?" Aktifkan Ms. Word atau program pengetikan berbasis kata lainnya sesuai selera lalu mulailah menulis. Kalau sudah selesai bisa langsung unggah data atau salin teksnya. Publikasikan. Udah. Gitu aja.**

**"Kok enggak ada lagu dasarnya?" Boro-boro lagu, selama pengetikan saya sibuk dengerin materi _listening_ kuliah. Ga lucu kalo lirik sadurannya segala '_tenki ga ii kara, samposhimashou_'.**

**Udah ah, kamus kanji udah memanggil mesra, nih.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fiksi penggemar ini dan guna pengembangan penulis, penulis sangat menanti komentar pembaca sekalian.**


End file.
